


He is coming

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	He is coming

「一切都只是你的幻觉。」Emma她扫了一眼Erik的桌面，那上面几乎没什么办公用品，「你的文件没人会碰。」  
「不是那个，」Erik想了几秒，「角度。」  
「什么？」Emma觉得Erik的话越来越难理解了。  
「钢笔的位置与桌边形成的角度。」Erik把钢笔挪了个地方解释，「之前一直呈45度角——」他顿了一秒，「不止钢笔，很多东西的摆放位置都不大对劲。」  
「这种状况持续多久了？」  
「一周以上。」  
「除此之外，你是否会感觉紧张、焦虑、易怒、严重时会伴有一定程度的失眠以及心跳过速？」  
Erik点头。  
Emma掏出手机，「希望联络Tom Heffernan还来得及。」  
「那个诺森布里亚大学的精神病教授？」 Erik难以置信地说，我在和你讨论一个非常严肃的问题，你居然以为我精神出了问题？」  
「我再讲一次。」Emma翻了个白眼，「没有人愿意碰你的东西！没有人！停止那些无聊的幻想吧。」  
在Emma大步走出办公室后，Erik有些泄气，他并不想承认最近是有那么一点精神紧张、焦虑、易怒、以及心跳过速。不过这种状况只会与一个人的出现有关——Charles Xavier，他妈的Charles Xavier。  
Erik用内线把Charles叫了进来。  
Charles进门的时候就觉得Erik的状态有些异常，这让他紧张了起来。在Erik颇有深意地看了他一眼后，他的手心都开始出汗了。  
‘不是被发现了吧……’Charles迅速地扫了桌面一眼，‘不，不会的。’  
最终Erik只是示意他坐下，询问了最近的研发进度，然后让他走人。

Charles离开办公室足足五分钟，Erik的心脏仍没平复下来，他质疑着该不该让Emma干脆联络Heffernan。不，为了证明Emma得判断错的离谱，Erik特意订购了一个微型针孔摄像机，设置在书架最上层以便证明自己精神方面的清白。做完这一切，他满意地拎起外套走出了办公室。

不到五点，连续的手机铃声打断了Erik的美梦，电话另一头Emma表示发行方出了很严重的印刷问题，如果Erik不在十分钟以内飞到公司想办法，那么就不用去了，其他员工也可以不用去了。  
Erik匆匆洗漱完赶到公司，召集了所有人做了一个大致的处理方案，撤柜已上架产品，之后就是和客户们不停的沟通和无止境的道歉。  
忙碌的一周过去，Erik真的觉得他应该找Tom Heffernan好好谈谈了。  
在他随手取下书架上的一本书时，那个摆放了一周针孔摄像机掉了下来。他甚至忘记自己还设置了这么个无聊的东西，不过他还是随后把它连在了电脑上。  
视频的内容让Erik不知所措，在所有人都下班之后，那个arles Xavier，居然用万能钥匙开了他办公室的锁大摇大摆的走了进来？  
Erik心生警觉，他莫非是个商业间谍？印刷事件很可能也是他搞的鬼？那之前办公室内物品的移动就完全解释得通了。  
不过，更让他吃惊得还在后面。  
他看到那个小个子男人，慢慢地抚摸着自己的办公桌，坐在了上面，拉开了裤链，拿起桌面上自己的照片撸动起来，小个子男人摩挲着相片上自己的脸，呼吸急促，撑了没久就射了出来。  
Erik从没想到是这样，他又点开了第二天的数据，果然Charles又来到办公室，这次他不停的舔弄自己的钢笔，好像是在舔弄着一根肉棒，飞快的撸动着让自己射出来。之后Erik又看着那个小个子男人，闻着自己忘记带走的围巾手淫。有时候还在沙发上撸一发，甚至会用他的钢笔爱抚自己的后穴……  
Erik没想到居然在办公室看了一个GV真人秀，他的阴茎憋得快要炸了。于是，他急匆匆地跑到洗手间准备解决这个问题。  
他没想到一进门就几乎通一个人撞在了一起，罪魁祸首扫一眼Erik西装裤支起的帐篷，然后头也不回地冲出了洗手间。  
他就这么跑了？Erik在隔间内更加气愤，撸动自己的手也越来越用力。  
Charles满脸绯红的在办公桌后坐下，他只不过去个洗手间就遇到自己了的性幻想对象。  
二十六岁的Charles至少有两年没有什么性生活了。他还没有憋爆炸的原因是——今年调到总部后他遇到了一个满足了全部性幻想的男人——Erik Lehnsherr。Erik高大英俊，神情冷漠，是个标准的日耳曼男人。还有灰绿色的眼睛，每次对视，都让Charles忍不住全身颤抖，还有去洗手间偷看到的尺寸，和Erik交流真的很难不把研发报告读错。  
一想到Erik，Charles又想做那个了。好吧，从上个月无意发现Erik的锁芯是最简单的弹珠锁他理工男的血液就忍不住爆发了，他随手撬开了Erik办公室的门，满屋Erik的专属味道让他性致勃勃，刚开始的时候他还很胆小，只能冲出办公室在洗手间解决自己。渐渐地他的胆子越来越大他开始用Erik的面纸擦拭体液，还有Erik的钢笔……  
晚上等所有人都走了之后Charles照例走近了Erik的办公室，他看到衣架上的外套。  
‘这次Erik居然忘记了外套？’想到这Charles有点兴奋，欲望已经绑架了他，让他忍不去嗅Erik衣服上的味道，正想着他就已经把全身衣服脱了下来，他赤裸裸的披着Erik的外套，坐在Erik宽大的办公桌上，左手幻想着Erik的手指正捏弄着自己的乳头，右手飞快地撸动着自己的阴茎……  
在这个时候门开了，Erik走了进来。  
Charles因为受到惊吓一下子就射了出来，精液溅得到处都是。  
Erik这辈子都没见过这么香艳的场景，Charles仅披着他的外套全身赤裸，粉色的乳头挺立着，大腿间沾着点点白浊，褐色的头发也被汗水打湿。  
Erik关上了门，神情严肃的坐在沙发上。  
Charles被吓呆了，大脑一片空白，心脏都快从胸腔里跳出来。他顾不上整理，跌跌撞撞地走到Erik跟前。  
「我会立刻辞职……」高潮让Charles连不成句子，「我保证……再也不会出现在你面前……」  
Erik一言不发，猛地把Charles抱在怀里，用手撸动着Charles的阴茎，「在你辞职前,我们有很多事要做……」  
接着Erik另一只手又去揉捏Charles的乳头，「我觉得你也是这么想的……」  
说完他把润滑剂大量地倒在手上，不留情面的用指头扩张着Charles，紧致的触感让Erik阴茎不能再硬，等Charles能容纳三根手指的时候，他迫不及待的拉下裤链一插到底，身体的契合让两个人都发出了一声轻哼。  
接着他把Charles按在沙发上，每一下都精准地撞击在Charles的前列腺上，让Charles双腿打颤，腰肢不由自主地随着Erik的动作扭动。一阵阵快感让Charles的脚尖绷劲，再一次射了出来。Erik丝毫没有放过Charles的意思，他像是要撞进Charles灵魂一样用力的撞击着，终于在Charles身体最深处射了出来。  
完事后两个人气喘吁吁的挨在一起，Erik看着Charles腰间的指痕，泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛，觉得阴茎又一次发硬。  
Charles瞄了一眼，他红着脸跪在Erik腿间，用舌尖舔弄着Erik的阴茎前端，Erik的阴茎挺立得更硬了，Charles忍不住把Erik的龟头含进口中。尽可能的向下吞着，他一边用舌头慢慢地舔弄，另一只手揉搓着Erik的囊袋，直到Erik喘息粗重手按着Charles头往下压着，「喜欢这个吗？还是更喜欢我的钢笔？  
Charles浑身燥热，满脸通红，想要说话却被Erik顶得开不了口，只能含混的发出一些细碎的呻吟。  
Charles满口都是Erik前液的味道，虽然已经射了两次，他感觉自己的阴茎也在跟着抬头。他一面撸动着自己，一面用力的吞吐着Erik的阴茎，直到浓稠的精液喷洒在他的口中。  
Erik揽住Charles的腰肢，深深地吻住了他，两个人嘴里都是精液的味道，他们不管不顾地交换着彼此的唾液，像在沙漠里找到水源的探险者一样贪婪地吸吮着每一滴液体。  
情欲的烈火让办公室的空气也像沙漠一样让人窒息，他俩做了一次又一次，直到两个人大汗淋漓地瘫倒在沙发上。  
‘以后再也不用孤独地在Erik的办公桌上手淫了。’Charles想。

从此以后，他俩在所有背人的时间都会来上一发，感觉美妙的不可思议。当Charles带着酸胀的腰肢和微肿的屁股回到座位上，他们的关系又变成了普通的同事关系。

这天，Charles被Erik脱了个精光，按在落地窗前，从后面操弄着他，虽然这里是三十层的顶楼但是Charles还是忍不住一阵阵的羞耻，万一有人用长筒望远镜看到这一幕，他简直会羞耻得死掉。  
「我刚刚预定了擦窗服务……」Erik在Charles渐入佳境的时候在他耳边低语，「二十分钟后他们会升到这一层。  
Charles慌乱的挣扎了一下，没有预想的射了出来，精液直接喷洒在了玻璃窗上。  
Erik并没有放过他，依然用力地把他按在窗上，让他一点也动不了， Charles高潮后收缩的后穴让他更加兴奋，阴茎也更加坚硬。  
他箍紧Charles的腰肢，用力的顶弄着。  
「不」Charles一只手撑着玻璃，另一只手去推Erik的腰。  
「你喜欢这样。」Erik舔弄着Charles柔软的耳垂，一只手去揉捏Charles的乳头，直到Charles的阴茎也再一次抬头。  
Charles闭着眼睛，忍住眼泪，每次和Erik见面的就会搞成这样，他几乎没什么开口的机会。不，他也有开口的时候，只是变成了……  
Erik用手扣住Charles的腰肢，大力操干着他，丝毫不给他恍惚的机会，Charles呻吟声也越来越大，Erik仿佛受到了鼓励，狠狠地抽送着，直到他在Charles温暖的后穴射了出来。  
Erik看了一眼窗外，「他们来得真及时。」  
Charles睁大眼睛再一次射了出来，他瘫坐在地上，点点白浊从他的阴茎和后穴滴落在地板上  
Erik随即拉上了百叶窗，没让Charles有一丝被其他人看到的可能。  
Erik望着Charles很久后才开口，「我他妈受够这种地下情了。」  
Charles猛地转头看向Erik，高潮让他头昏脑涨，他好半天才站起来，勉强支撑着去拎衬衫，「我会辞职的。」  
「你讨厌这里？」  
「不！我喜欢极了！无论是洗手间、停车场、电梯间，还是你的办公桌……」  
‘不过，最喜欢的是你。’Charles没说出来，他突然觉得眼眶有些发热。  
「你没懂我的意思，」Erik把Charles拥进怀里，「我想问你愿意做我的男朋友吗？」  
Charles楞了好一会，他笑了起来，「我不愿意。」  
「我不信。」


End file.
